Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 23 (Around the world and celebrations)
Around the world and celebrations is the twenty-third episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *TIM sets the World Music Day and everyone plays a different instrument. *CHARLI dances flamenco. *NATHAN makes a picture of the world and its wonders. *CHARLI sings about the world while she does signs. *KATHLEEN gets the decoration and a piñata ready for Chats' party. *CHARLI makes a birthday song for Chats. *KELLIE and the Hi-5 band celebrate Chats' birthday. *CHARLI plays with her own piñata. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about two girls (Charli and Kellie) that are about to be flower girls on a wedding, but when Charli's mother (Kathleen) calls them to leave, they find a box full of magic glitter that belongs to a leprechaun (Nathan) and they get invisible hand and feet with it. Gallery Tim S4 E23.png Charli S4 E23 1.png Nathan S4 E23.png Charli S4 E23 2.png Kathleen S4 E23.png Charli S4 E23 3.png Kellie S4 E23.png Charli S4 E23 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E23.png Trivia *India, officially the Republic of India, is a country in South Asia. It is the seventh-largest country by area, the second-most populous country, and the most populous democracy in the world. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/India *Spain, officially the Kingdom of Spain, is a sovereign state located on the Iberian Peninsula in southwestern Europe. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spain *Africa is the world's second-largest and second-most-populous continent. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Africa *China, officially the People's Republic of China, is a unitary sovereign state in East Asia and the world's most populous country, with a population of over 1.381 billion. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China *Switzerland, officially the Swiss Confederation, is a federal republic in Europe. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Switzerland *During Kellie's segment, Kathleen wore the same tutu and Charli's tutu from Robot Number 1. Songlets ;Making music Music makes the world go round, it makes the people sing Music makes the world go round, together we will si-i-ing, come on! Tap it to the rhythm and jump it to the beat Swing your arms around and 'round and stomp it with your fee-ee-eet, come on! Music makes the world go round, dance it, do your thing Music makes the world go round, together we will si-i-ing, come on! Music makes the world go round, it makes the people sing Music makes the world go round, together we will si-i-ing, come on! Tap it to the rhythm and jump it to the beat Swing your arms around and 'round and stomp it with your fee-ee-eet, come on! Dance it to the rhythm now, dance it, do your thing Music makes the world go round, together we will si-i-ing, come on! ;Body move #01 No songlet ;Shapes in space Our world is a great world, so let's keep it that way Be kind of one another every minute of every day Thank the planet, thank the sun, we all share the same world, it's there for everyone The animals and the trees, precious mountains and the seas Let's celebrate our world, it's there for you and me. Our world is a great world, so let's keep it that way Be kind of one another every minute of every day Thank the planet, thank the sun, we all share the same world, it's there for everyone The animals and the trees, precious mountains and the seas Let's celebrate our world, it's there for you and me. ;Body move #02 We all share the same world, it's there for everyone The animals and the trees, precious mountains and the seas Let's celebrate our world, it's there for you and me. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm going to a party, to a party, I've got a great game to play Something really groovy, really groovy with fun decorations to hang I'm gonna have a party, have a party, it's gonna be so much fun We'll eat something groovy, really groovy, we'll dance and bop and run. ;Body move #03 Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday With love from me to you, may your wishes all come true Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday Shout hip, hip, horray for your very special day Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday to you. ;Word play Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday With love from me to you, may your wishes all come true, hey! Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday We'll shout hip, hip, horray for your very special day, hey! Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday to you. Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday With love from me to you, may your wishes all come true, hey! Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday We'll shout hip, hip, horray for your very special day, hey! Happy, happy, happy, happy birthday to you. ;Body move #04 Piñata hangs around in the air, teasingly says now if you dare Use your strength to open me up, come on, you look big and tough Inside there's always something good, knock me open, I wish you would. Piñata hangs around in the air, teasingly says now if you dare Use your strength to open me up, come on, you look big and tough Inside there's always something good, knock me open, I wish you would. ;Sharing stories Today's the day to celebrate, there's a wedding on and it's gonna be great Friends and family all gather round for the happiest party in this whole town. Today's the day to celebrate, there's a wedding on and it's gonna be great Friends and family all gather round for the happiest party in this whole town. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Episodes that starts with a Making Music segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about days Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about India Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about castanets Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about Spain Category:Ep about Africa Category:Ep about China Category:Ep about Switzerland Category:Ep about flamenco Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about sign language Category:Ep about decoration Category:Ep about piñatas Category:Ep about birthdays Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about fairies Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about firefighters & fire trucks Category:Ep about weddings Category:Ep about leprechauns Category:Ep about invisibility